pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia Ketchum
Delia Ketchum is a character appearing in the anime series and the mother of Ash Ketchum. Appearance Delia has brown eyes and brown hair. She wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. Personality Delia is a kind and caring woman, but when she's upset or angry she is very vocal about it. She rarely battles other Pokémon but she made an exception in Showdown at the Oak Corral where Butch and Cassidy tried to steal Poké Balls belonging to Ash and other trainers. She, Professor Oak and Tracey stopped them with a Pokémon battle. After Scyther couldn't battle anymore, Delia sent Mimey to battle Cassidy's Houndour who was about to use its Bite attack. Delia had Mimey use his Double Slap on it. Biography Anime She is sometimes strict. For example: During Pokémon: Indigo League, she constantly reminds Ash to change his underwear every day. She is also an excellent cook and can cook almost anything. She also helped Brock after Professor Ivy rejected him. She has a Mr. Mime nicknamed Mimey and she has him clean the house for her while she makes breakfast or does the dishes. Ash's favorite dish made by her is the "Double deep dish pizza pot pie". Delia appears in Pokemon The Movie 2000 as she, Professor Oak, and Mimey notice a chance in the weather around Pallet Town and the Pokemon acting very strangely, even Mimey. Oak fears something has gone terribly wrong with the weather patterns and takes Delia to the Orange Islands to meet up with Professor Ivy. They soon bear witness to the battle between the Legendary Birds and Lugia, before Ash is able to help stop the out of control weather and restore the balance between Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. Delia soon confronts him about what happened, and asks that he try to save the world a little closer to home. Her most notable appearance is Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown, in which she is kidnapped by an Entei created by the Unown to be Molly Hale's mother. It is also when she was known by her first name. It is unknown who her husband is, though one of the designers of the Pokémon anime say that Ash's father is a trainer on his own journey. Delia went with Ash on a trip to the Unova Region, but returned to Kanto with Professor Oak after giving Ash his clothes for his journey to participate in the Unova Pokemon League. Season 19: XYZ Delia was talking to the heroes with Professor Oak when Ash contacted them, telling that he was doing fine. Delia apologized to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, thinking that he has been a terrible burden on them, but they were instead grateful for what he has done for them. Ash then told her that he had so many things to tell her and that he was taking a flight home later that afternoon. Delia told Ash to take care on his way home and told the rest to visit Pallet Town when they have the time.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Season 20: Sun and Moon Delia toured with Ash for a while in Alola To New Adventure and shopped before leaving. She later returned in SM024 and was introduced to all of Ash's Pokémon, taking care of Litten for a while. Later, when she was encountered by Team Skull, she battled with Litten, who despite being upset about not battling with Ash and fighting foes with Tauros, wounded a Zubat with Scratch and fainted a Salandit with Scratch. Later, when Delia was leaving, she remembered to say bye and drop off Litten. Manga Electric Tale of Pikachu Pokémon On hand Temporary Voice Actresses *'Japanese': Masami Toyoshima *'French': Nathalie Coupal, Catherine Conet *'German': Marion Hartmann *'Italian': Cinzia Massironi *'Danish': Ann Hjort, Vibeke Dueholm *'Dutch': Beatrijs Sluyter *'Norwegian': Lena Meieran, Christin Borge (Movie 2), Siri Nilsen *'Filipino': Klariz Magboo Trivia *Delia has always been concerned of what Ash has in his suitcase, and always asks him if he has clean underwear. *In one episode, Delia has met Butch. She, by mistake says to him after Tracey calling him Bill, she says "Calm down, Bill." *In both English dubs she and her son share the same voice actress, Veronica Taylor (IL001-AG146) and Sarah Natochenny (AG147-present). Gallery References Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Female characters